Void
by Caesar Coffin
Summary: There is nothing more painful, more excruciating than to have her angelic like eyes upon him in that moment. The pain, the hurt in those orbs is almost enough to make him falter, to change his mind right then and there about following the Quincy Emperor to the Royal Realm...


_Inoue-san…_

There is nothing more painful, more excruciating than to have her angelic like eyes upon him in that moment. The pain, the hurt in those orbs is almost enough to make him falter, to change his mind right then and there about following the Quincy Emperor to the Royal Realm. Agony of an unbelievable degree appears in his chest as he looks at her with a sorrow that is probably just as equal to her own.

"Ishida-kun…"

Damn it all… Why did she have to appear now? Why couldn't she have stayed in Hueco Mundo so that she did not have to see him alongside the enemies of Soul Society? Both Sado and she had stepped out of the Garganta moments ago, appearing _here_ of all places. It was like the fates wished for him to have this excruciating confrontation. Uryū clenched his fists, trying to push pass this sudden wave of tormenting thoughts and feelings. They'd been through too much for a goodbye like this...

Their close friendship should have guaranteed her better from him, but there is nothing he can do as of now. These current moments he was here with his friends, people from the very beginning before their lives had been influenced by otherworldly powers, were possibly the last he'd get. There were no other options at this point for he had damned himself too much already. The expected hell from it all he had hoped was a long way off, far away from those who were its cause. But now they were all assembled here at this crucial moment, almost poetically so. His Quincy heritage and the road it had brought about had resulted in this and everything else only lent to the importance of this finale.

He places his eyes once more on Kurosaki.

The Substitute Shinigami, currently playing the classic role of heroic savior, looked at him with utter disbelief. He couldn't process that Uryū was with the enemy, that Uryū was currently here among the destruction, and he probably couldn't believe that he had just been told to back down and not face the Quincy Emperor. The raven haired teenager would gladly accept the inevitable label as "traitor" if it meant safety for his friends. As powerful as Kurosaki was, the chances of victory were still very minimum if he chose to face the Wandenreich leader.

To speak it aloud would cement it as truth. The earlier warning given to Ichigo to not squander his life in combat was said with sincerity.

Her gaze is still upon him, his mind screaming for him to not look at her again. Each time he did so was another instance where he felt the weight of his actions. He was a fool for what he did, no matter how good the intent behind it. Kurosaki wouldn't move for now and, against his better judgment, he did look to Inoue once more as if driven by some masochistic urge.

His heart immediately skipped a beat, and he knew that he deserved all of this. These types of ramifications were expected, but not really prepared for.

She was so beautiful in that moment where their eyes met. If only she was a person that could muster hatred towards someone, then maybe his suffering would be eased. A slight numbing was better than nothing, but no, fate would not even allow him that. Despite his inner wish, she only continues to look at him with that sadness- that _heart wrenching_ sadness on her face. There is no disappointment; there is no disdain from this goddess in his sight. She is too sweet and nice of a person to feel it. Maddening is this thought, and he gave her expression that told all that he felt. If only she could truly read and understand what the meaning behind it. She'd know of the thousands upon thousands of apologies he wished to give her. She'd know of his regret, and how he understood if she never wanted to talk to him again.

And beyond it all she'd come to know just how he felt about her. Without a doubt it is one-sided, and even then it is an emotion he is no longer worthy of having.

"Uryū. Let's go."

He pulls his eyes away, pointing them to the ground. Yhwach speaks once again as they prepare to leave.

"Did you say your goodbyes?"

"…Yes."

"This is the last chance you will ever have."

"…I am well aware of that."

He ignores everything in that moment just before they disappear. Anything further from his friends, their cries, pleas, or otherwise, fails to reach him. He's already retreated into his mind, taking comfort from the fact that this ordeal would be over soon enough.

Yet the after effects would continue to linger no matter the distance between them.

* * *

The final traces of disbelief vanish along with him. She isn't sure how to process this after entering Soul Society and witnessing one of her friends attack the other. Orihime would defend them both, no matter the aggressor, because to watch one bring pain to the other made her feel a sensation similar to physically sickness.

He… why did he… how could he…?

_Ishida-kun…_

Now isn't the place, and it is definitely not the appropriate time to face this. They had to put their focus on what is happening around them, and what needed to be dealt with. Any tears that had escaped are quickly wiped away, the rest fought back before they could. In the meantime she'd scold herself for the raven haired boy's actions, whatever it was she had or hadn't done. He'd distanced himself at the very beginning of all this, but she'd made the mistake of thinking it was a part of his usual behavior.

If only she had known sooner, than maybe she could have done something to prevent it from turning out this way. Orihime hopes that she is given the chance to reason, maybe even plead with Uryū. He needed to know how much they cared about him, and how he didn't need to go through with his current actions.

He needed to know how much she cared.

* * *

_When I saw the spoilers for the most recent chapter, I guessed that maybe there would be something worth reading (even though these chapters currently go nowhere). "They Say Vision" is a song by Res. Played at the right moment and made it so that there could be no other title for this story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs respectfully to Kubo Tite._


End file.
